1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring path information creating method, a wiring path information creating program, and a wiring path information creating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, performing automatic wiring for printed circuit boards is becoming more difficult, because signal speed of large scale integrations (LSIs) is becoming faster as well as LSIs are manufactured in such a way that they have many pins and ball grid arrays (BGAs) are used for them, thus their size is becoming larger. Thus, various technologies that perform automatic wiring have been proposed. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 4-264983, a technology is proposed of which an object is to assist automatic wiring such that even an unskilled designer can design a wiring pattern as high-quality as one designed by a skilled designer, by using knowledge processing in automatic wiring in printed boards.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 4-264983, an unskilled designer, based on knowledge and know-how of skilled designers stored in knowledge base, refers to information pertaining to printed board wiring, and draws an inference therefrom. Thus the unskilled designer creates information pertaining to wiring strategy for printed board wiring, and provides the information to an automatic processing unit. The automatic processing unit searches for a wiring algorithm according to the wiring strategy and executes the algorithm.
In the conventional technology, however, a problem remains in that a design period is considerably prolonged. That is because in the conventional technology some of printed board wiring procedures, for example, accumulating knowledge base pertaining to printed board wiring and constructing wiring strategy based on the knowledge base, still must be performed manually.
The larger the LSIs are in size and the faster a signal speed thereof is, the heavier a labor load of the designer is.